onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 41
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 88 (p. 11-19) Chapter 89 (p. 2-19) Chapter 90 (p. 2-7) | eyecatcher = Usopp - Luffy | rating = 13.6 - Original N/A - Remastered | rank = 4 - Original N/A - Remastered }} "Luffy's Best! Nami's Courage and the Straw Hat" is the 41st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Although Arlong's officers have been defeated, Sanji and Zoro prove to be no match for Arlong in their current state. However, with Luffy finally free, he just may be able to defeat the "most wicked man in the East Blue". Meanwhile, Nami finally gathers the courage to face Arlong. Long Summary Nami announces her claim to kill Arlong and Arlong simply laughs it off telling Nami that she already tried to kill him the past 8 years. Arlong promises not to kill Nami if she becomes a surveyor for his crew. Arlong then says Nami has a choice: to either stay with the Straw Hat Pirates and risk having his Fish-Men kill the villagers or stay with his crew and he will spare the villagers. However, even if Nami chooses the latter, Arlong is still going to kill the Straw Hats as he wants to make an example out of them. Nami is struggling to decide and the villagers know either decides means Nami will still not be free. Nami remembers Luffy's act of kindness from earlier and decides to fight with the villagers against Arlong. The villagers of Cocoyashi are delighted to hear this and Arlong is obviously not pleased by this. Meanwhile, Nojiko and Genzo are still trying to revive Luffy. Fortunately, Luffy finally regains consciousness after spitting out a bunch of water. Zoro and Sanji manage to make it to their feet with Zoro telling Sanji he has 30 seconds to free Luffy. Sanji jumps into the water to save Luffy while Zoro tries to hold off Arlong. Arlong is still certain that Luffy will die due to being a Devil Fruit user and sets his sights on Zoro. Suddenly, Usopp appears firing a Namari Boshi at Arlong who easily blocks it. Usopp, from a fair distance away, boasts how he defeated Chew upsetting and surprising Arlong. Usopp then says they will finish things off for good as Nojiko and Genzo still try to free Luffy. Usopp tries to distract Arlong with a rubber band, but fails miserably. Zoro strikes at Arlong's nose with his sword, but it has no effect at all. Arlong says if Zoro was at full strength, he may have been able to scratch him. As Arlong starts to overpower Zoro, Hatchan suddenly makes it back to his feet. Hatchan seems to be on guard from something, but it turns out he thought that Usopp's rubber band was going to hit him. Hatchan then turns his attention to Zoro telling him that he will get back at Zoro by going after Sanji. Hatchan dives into the water much to Zoro's shock and Arlong tells Zoro they are all going to die anyway. Arlong then stabs Zoro with his saw nose. Underwater, Sanji is getting closer to Lufy while Nojiko is still trying to free Luffy. Sanji signals to Nojiko to get out of the way as he is going to break the rock with a kick but Nojiko is trying to warn Sanji of Hatchan closing in behind him. Sanji notices Hatchan when Nojiko swims toward his direction attempting to block off the Fish-Man. Nojiko is soon attacked by Hatchan while Arlong easily overpowers Zoro once again. Arlong wonders why Zoro is bandaged up and rips them off. Even Arlong is surprised by the large scar Zoro has wondering how is he still alive. Arlong then intends to finish off Zoro and Zoro suddenly starts chuckling remarking the wounds won't open as long you're not moving. Arlong wonders what Zoro is talking about and Zoro says he is talking about Hatchan. Back underwater, it turns out that Hatchan's injuries from his fight with Zoro earlier opened back up causing him to pass out before he could even lay a hand on Nojiko. Hatchan sinks back lower to the floor while Sanji finally breaks open the large rock. Luffy's legs are finally free and he springs into the sky with the villagers celebrating. Luffy suddenly grabs Zoro tosses him into the sky wanting to switch places with him. Luffy first hits Arlong with a Gomu Gomu no Kane followed by a Gomu Gomu no Muchi and a Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Luffy finishes the assault with a Gomu Gomu no Gatling sending Alrong crashing through a wall. Arlong asks if that is all Luffy has and Luffy says he is just warming up. Arlong makes it to his feet still believing a human like Luffy has no chance against him. Arlong says he is still upset from his fellow Fish-Men being hurt. Arlong, having enough of Luffy, attempts to bite him. Luffy manages to dodge a bite toward his head and Arlong bites clean through a stone pillar shocking everyone. Luffy gets some distance after seeing that show of strength from Arlong. Arlong boasts more on how the Fish-Men are superior to humans but Luffy says he isn't going to lose to a Fish-Man saying he is going to be the Pirate King. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes 4Kids combined part of Japanese episodes 40 Japanese episode 41 and part of Japanese episode 42 to make 4Kids episode 38. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 41